1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-159043, filed Jul. 31, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A cylinder apparatus including a configuration having a valve configured to open and close a flow path, a spring configured to bias the valve in a closing direction, and a restriction member configured to restrict stroke of the valve of a predetermined amount or more is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-29133).
In the cylinder apparatus, reduction in weight is required.